The Secret
by magicofklaine
Summary: Blaine's got a secret, but little does kurt know he is part of the big charade. a complicated plot between our favorite boys. for there has never been a more excititng story than the one of kurt and his blaine.
1. Chapter 1

if anyone knew clothing it was kurt hummel, and blaine definitaley knew that. everyday blaine would be suprised at his boyfriends new outfit. he often wondered how big kurts wardrobe really was since kurt never repeated any outfits. his thought were interupted by a hand locked in his pulling him out of the car and into the mall parking lot.

"come on blaine! pick up the pace. we only have four hours to be ready and get to my house for movie night!" kurt said while dragging blaine out of the car and into the parking lot of the mall.

"sorry kurt" blaine replyed finally snapping out of his deep thoughts.

they interlocked fingers while hand in hand and walked to the main entrance where blaine held the door for kurt who laughed and pressed the button that automatically opens the door.

"way to kill the romance" blaine laughed walking through the door after kurt

"i just couldnt help myself" kurt replied holding back a giggle

blaine looked around not exactly knowing where he was supposed to go until kurt guided him to the left and into a mens apparel store. blaine imeadiatley went to the right side where they had jeans in different colors and he wanted them in red. he looked at kurt aprovingly. kurt just giggled and dragged blaine to the left side and picked up a pair of perfectly ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt that was just half a size too small to show of his muscles. blaine smiled and said

"kurt im going to wear his in front of your dad and carole?"

"and finn" kurt chimed in "dont worry! i didnt even get the jacket yet"

kurt walked over getting a black jacket lined on the inside with red.

"there red lining to match those red jeans i know you are going to buy anyway" kurt said with a laugh.

"you know me too well" blaine replied smiling while grabbing the pair of red jeans of the rack.

"come on blaine we havent even started on shoes and we both know thats gonna be a while" kurt joked about his own love for fashion.

kurt and blaine payed for blaines outfit and headed up the escalator to kurts favorite shoe store.

"kurt what about these?" blaine said pointing to a pair of green sneakers

"red lined jacket and green shoes. do you want to be a walking christmas ornament?" kurt said jokingly

"so that means i need red shoes?" blaine asked trying to be as fashionable as possible.

they looked around till kurt saw a pair of black sneakers with a red pattern and laces

"these are perfect" kurt said smiling and handed the sneakers to blaine who also smiled in return.

"itsa perfection!" blaine said in a corny italian accent.

the boys payed for the shoes and exited the store once again. it was record time for a shopping spree with kurt only 3 hours including the measily 2 hours kurt had to spend at the new butique that sold scarves from paris. still it was a record time for kurt and blaine. it was then blaine decided he had one hour, why not get some coffee?

"hey kurt since we are all done shopping do you want to go get some coffee? its on me" blaine said with his charm

"ok but only because your paying" kurt said laughing and walking towards the coffee place they loved so much.

they got to the coffee shop where blaine ordered their regulars

"you know my coffee order?" kurt said as their little inside joke

"of course" blaine replied with his charming smile

both boys couldnt help but laugh as they grabbed their coffee and got on the road to the hudson-hummel house.

blaine anderson was a number of things, sweet, goodlooking, charming, and most importantly his baby boys first love. burt hummel knew this but that didnt mean he fully accepted his baby boy wasn't a baby anymore. burt hummel's journey to accepting this all started when kurt and blaine arrived at the door. the seccond he opened the door blaine showed this charm.

"good evening ! thank you so much for inviting me to your event" blaine said using his utermost charming smile.

"evenin baine. hey kiddo!" burt hummel replyed. he thought to himself i see why kurt likes him so much, he's a charmer.

"hey dad! i can't wait what movie are we watching?" kurt asked with a huge grin on his face.

"well i thought you and blaine could pick a movie if you can figure out how to rent it from the tv" burt replied.

"that shouldn't be too hard right kurt?" blaine said gazing into kurts eyes.

"lets find out" kurt said grabbing blaines hand and pulling him onto the couch to fidget with the remote.

the both boys sat looking through movies on demand while giggling and teasing each other. burt stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching the boys so he didnt even relize when carole walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"honey finn is on his way from rachels house and will be here in five or six minutes" carole said sweetly.

"alright lets see what movie these kids have picked out" burt answered leaving the doorway. he walked into the room and sat on the two seater with carole. it was then finn busted through the door.

"Hey! everybody! Im here lets get some popcorn and start the movie" finn yelled walking through the door.

"alright finn sit down and let your brother finally decide on a movie!' burt yelled back at his step-son.

kurt and blaine were wispering and giggling on the couch when finn plowed down on the other side of kurt making him go up a little bit in the air.

"FINN! Geeze watch were your sitting!" kurt yelled angrily at finn.

"sorry dude" finn said before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"kurt ... and blaine. what movie are we watching" burt asked getting unpatient

"we have decided on when harry met sally , if that movie suits you." blaine said flashing his smile.

the family and blaine sat down and watched when harry met sally. blaine and kurt constiantly whispering the lines in each others ears before the actors said them in the movie. burt caught glimpses of this but didn't say anything because he wouldn't upset his baby boy. hense the term "his". kurt was HIS son, HIS baby boy and no one else. halfway through the movie blaine wrapped his arm around kurts waist. kurt let out a giggle and they scotted closer. blaine wondered why kurt was giggling so much but just continued watching th movie. when the movie ended it was time for kurt to say goodbye to blaine.

"its getting late i better be going but i will call you tomorrow kurt." blaine said still gazing into kurts blue eyes.

kurt got up and walked blaine out the door as the family all said bye and headed to bed. kurt closed the door and looked back at blaine.

"do you have to leave so soon." kurt said with a pout

"unfortunatley i do my love you know your father wont appreciate my breaking his rules" blaine replied with his famous puppy pout.

"blaine." kurt said once again getting lost in blaines hazel eyes. "i..."

"i love you kurt" blaine said smiling and knowing thats what kurt wanted to say. He hugged kurt and said "i will never say goodbye to you" just like when kurt left dalton and blaine suprised him to say goodbye with the warblers.

kurt placed his hands on blaines shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips.

"i love you" kurt said then walking to blaines car and opening the door.

blaine got in and said "I love you kurt!" making kurt giggle

"i love you too! now go get some sleep you goof" kurt said still giggling at blaine's sillyness.

"but im your goof" blaine joked making kurt giggle even more

"stop it! goofball" kurt replied

the last thing kurt heard was blaines car backing out as he winked and said "im a goof But you love it!"

kurt loved his boyfriends goofy jokes and whispered as if to himself "yes i do" he smiled and walked inside for a much needed rest full of dreams about a certain boy whos anicials were B. A.

kurt hummel woke up this morning just like any other day. picked out his fabulous outfit, brushed his teeth, spent 45 minutes doing his hair so it looked "perfectly messy". while grabbing his armani bag his phone went of. he stumbled around trying to grab it. he finally got it and a huge smile over took his face. it was blaine his sexy charming amazing boyfriend.

"why hello there handsome" kurt said trying to hold in a giggle.

"kurt i have to tell you something and really fast." blaine said in a whisper

"why are you whispering? where are you? what do you need to tell me" kurt asked worried

"kurt listen! dont be worried im ok. you will see me again i love y-" blaine said then the phone hung up mid way.

- beep... beep... beep... if youd like to make a call please hang up and try again-

"BLAINE!" kurt screamed dialing his number again.

-this phone has been disconected please hang up and try another-

"BLAINE! please! Come back! i love you" kurt said starting to cry

kurt ran out of his room and down the stairs still in tears searching for his father.

"DAD! Im going to school! i need to find blaine!" kurt said trying to hold back his tears so his father wouldnt be alarmed

"ok kiddo! have a good day" burt said from downstairs in the basement

Kurt ran as fast as he could and jumped in the car driving way over the speed limit but no cops were around to know so it didnt matter. all he knew was kurt loved blaine, blaine was in trouble and kurt was going to find him no matter what it takes! kurt arrived at dalton and literally ran with a speed he didnt even know he had up to blaine room not even managing to knock on the door but instead grab the spare key from under and the mat and barge in.

wes and david (2 of the warblers) stood there on their cell phones but looked up when a pale teary eyed kurt ran into the room.

"Kurt whats wrong? and by the way have you spoken to blaine? he was supposed to go home over the weekend but no one has heard from him since friday night when he left your house for movie night or whatever. " wes said curious to where blaine might run off to.

Kurt burst into tears grabbing out his phone and calling the cops

kurt started his conversation with the cops "hello this is kurt hummel... im reporting a missing person who might be in danger... blaine anderson...im his boyfriend"

Blaine Anderson was so different from anyone, but not in the way you would think he was. blaine anderson kept something hidden from everyone he loved, including kurt. blaine anderson had a secret and some people would do anything to figure it out.

Blaine was croutched under neath his bed dialing kurts number for he knew he was running out of time. he listened to kurts voice and smiled but knew he had to get his point across.

he whispered into the phone

"Kurt i have to tell you something really fast".

he heard the worry in kurt's voice and tried to explain with out explaining to much.

"kurt listen!

dont be worried im ok. you will see me again i love y-" blaine started to explain when he heard his door creek open. he hung up the phone and peeked out at the invader

"oh good i was worried it was someone else!" blaine said releived and crawling out from under the bed.

the invader walked over to blaine and grabbed his phone.

"blaine where we are going you won't need this" the figure said snapping the phone in half.

"i understand" blaine said with a frown.

Blaine followed the man out of the room and down the stairs knowing he might never come back.

It was an unfortuanatly nice day outside. the sun was shining and it wasn't too cold or too hot. kurt was stuck inside trying to describe the horrible phone call he had gotten from his boyfriend.

"the phone was hung up and when i called back it wasn't in service anymore!" kurt said still sobbing over his missing love.

the cops listened to kurts story writing down notes here and there. kurt sat alone in the corner of his room wondering "how did blaine know what was going to happen to him? what did happen to blaine anyway?"

the head cheif of investigation was paul krublie. officer krublie was starting to feel miserable guilt. here was this poor boy in tears over blaine anderson. officer krublie knew where blaine was in fact he was in on it. the entire police force was in on it so that no time would be wasted actually looking for blaine anderson. he knew it wasn't blaine's fault. in fact if blaine had a choice he would probably stay here with the blue eyed boy he talked of so much. Those blue eyes were dashed with love and hope that his boyfriend would just come back wrap his arms around him and never let go. officer krublie knew that look well the look often called love. kurt loved blaine and blaine loved kurt in return. now if blaine's little "secret" would just be left alone, blaine could live and love. Unfortunatly as long as the secret remains a border seperates blaine from his only true love, kurt.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

"kurt. kurt hummel. blaine. blaine anderson. kurt anderson. blaine hummel. kurt hummel-anderson. blaine hummel-anderson. kurt anderson-hummel. blaine anderson hummel." this was the only thing blaine could think about while walking down the dark corrider behind the man who got him from his room. The man blaine knew better as his father.

Kurt Hummel couldn't take it anymore. he was loosing his mind and it was all because of blaine. blaine knew he was going to dissapear. blaine said he was fine and he was going to come back eventually but kurt wasn't sure if he beleived it. how could he beleive his boyfriend would just leave him with no major explanation. kurt needed to find blaine and thats exactly what he was going to do. kurt picked up his carkeys and headed out. when kurt reached the kitchen he found a box with his name on it.

"what the hell?" kurt wondered what was in the box so he slowly opened it up to see abraclet. it was silver and had a gold outline. kurt put it on... it fit perfectly. but...

"who is this from?" kurt whispered to himself as he check the box. no note. no return address. Nothing!

kurt decided he would deal with it later because now he needed to find blaine. blaine. blaine. kurts mind starting wondering with worried, angry and loving thoughts about his boyfriend. then there it was! kurt felt his eyes closing and then bam. he could see blaine.

Blaine continued walking down the corriders behind his father.

"dad are you sure now is the time to do this?" blaine asked a look of worry spreading across his face.

"Blaine i know i haven't been the most supportive person in the world but i know when i see love like yours and as soon as kurt reads the back of the braclet he will understand." said reasuringly to his son.

"hey dad. Did you really have to break my phone?" blaine said curiously

blaines father gave a small chuckle and looked at blaine

"blaine that kurt of yours is very persuasive he could easily find a way to track you down by your cell phone" replied to blaines question.

The second blaine hears the first few words he started giggling like crazy and couldn't find it in him to stop himself.

"blaine what in the world is so funny" said seriously

Blaine continued to giggle through his talking "... god dad... im sorry. i just...when you said that kurt of yours...i just died a little inside... you were so against gays. and now..." blaine giggled uncontrollably "and now kurt is MY KURT?" he doubled over in laughter but finally brought himself together again when he thought about how upset kurt might be with him.

even ,blaines father laughed at his son lossing control for a minute when thinking about kurt.

"blaine. you know i didn't mean it like that!"he said with a smile " now! have you checked up on kurt since you delivered the braclet?"

"OH YEA! i can look at him through the braclet can't i?" blaine said smiling and looking down at the matching braclet on his wrist. he closed his eyes and imagined kurt. He was extreamly supprissed! kurt was looking at him too.

kurt kept visioning what blaine was doing right then and he knew he wasn't imagining it because it was a place he had never seem before. kurt listened in on the conversation between blaine and a man he thought he had never seen before. he heard blaine question his phone and was suprissed when the man who turned around was blaines dad. he laughed at interpitation about kurts devotion to his boyfriends where-abouts. he smiled when blaine started giggling thinking _"god my boyfriend is adorable" _. when he found out why blaine was laughing so much he turned a bright pink from his uncontrollable blush. then... said blaine could check on kurt through the braclet and kurt knew blaine would see and hear him. they could finally communicate again. then it happened kurt saw blaine and blaine saw kurt and all kurt could do was smile and say

"hey handsome where've yah been?"


	2. Chapter 2

id:7600034

(saturday night)

John anderson is not the person you think he is. John Anderson was a father, and a good father, maybe great. He loved his son gay straight or otherwise, unfortunatley blaine didn't know that. John had to protect the secret untill he could trust that blaine could take over. He only acted that way towards blaine in fear that if blaine didn't have kids there would be no one left to keep the secret.

"Elaine! Sweethart, blaine has figured it out." john said with a look of fear on his face

"you dont mean..." elaine said causiously.

"unfortunatley i do and i explained to him his responsiblities and that i will take him to pheonix monday, but i warned him now that he knows we can't protect him till we get him there. john said looking a little worried.

"he will be fine after all he is the son of a king" elaine said with a smile.

(back to monday)

blaine looked into beautiful blue eyes and immeadiatley couldn't resist smiling.

"Kurt? oh my god! you figured out the braclet?" blaine said excitedly. "wait... dad does this mean?"

Blaine was cut off by his fathers words

"yes blaine, kurt is a very special boy as well." john anderson replied with a smirk.

"God Blaine i wish i was there so i could punch you right now!" kurt said jokingly but still a little worried and caught of guard by everything that was happening.

blaine gave a little laugh and his signature smile #6 which of course kurt couldn't be mad at that.

"i missed you kurt. even if it has only been four hours." blaine said with a genuine smile.

" Blaine. where have you been? you gave me that horrible phone call and then dissapeared out of thin air!" kurt said then paused for a moment as if he was about to cry "you... left me alone... i was really worried about you."

blaine at first looked extreamly sorry about what he had done to his boyfriend but then he simply replied to kurt.

"i love you kurt. the second i looked into those blue eyes i knew you were the one." blaine replied.

"i love you too blaine! but did my bird have to pass away for you to relise that?" kurt said with a small giggle.

blaine laughed in reply and just nodded.

"God! i missed you kurt, but i promise i will never leave you again!" blaine said crossing his fingers to his heart "cross my heart and hope to die"

"please. dont say that." kurt said frowning a little "I wouldn't be able to handle it if something bad happened to you."

"Oh kurt. i will Never leave you! if anything im scared you will leave me because im not good enough to be with you." blaine said with unshed tears welling up in his eyes.

"GOD! blaine where are you? i need you to come back and hold me and hug me and Never let go." kurt said his eyes tearing up too.

"kurt i can't go back yet but i need you to come here. i'm in pheonix." blaine said hoping kurt would agree.

"blaine how do you suppose i get to pheonix from lima at this time at night?" kurt said looking at his boyfriend like he had lost his mind.

"kurt you already figured out how to see me because you wanted to with the braclet. if you want to use the braclet! come here with the braclet! and i promise kurt when you come, i will Never let go." blaine replied to kurts question serious and full of love.

kurt looked at the braclet and replied to blaine.

"i will be right over."

He looked down at the braclet and put his other hand on top. kurt closed his eyes and thought of pheonix, blaine, and where he was needed. all bringing his back to blaine. then he opened his eyes to see beautiful hazel ones looking back at him with the same expression, love.

"hey there" blaine said with a smile.

burt hummel walked into the house with carol under his arm and finn right behind.

"leave kurt alone. he is taking the situation with blaine quite hard expecially since he was the last one to hear from him" burt said to his wife and stepson. both nodded in agreement

"I'm sure they will find blaine and everything will be ok" carole said reasuringly.

"i hope so. for kurt. i hope so" burt said with a frown developing upon his face.

they said down on the couch and finn sat on the chair right next to them. the hudson-hummels didn't even relise that kurt was now missing too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! haha i love reviews. i know it must be seriously confusing for you people but all will be revealed as my plots are untwisted! what is the main plot? i have no idea haha. it just popped in my mind that every relationship has a bump and this is just a bit bigger. haha anyways thanks and the more reviews the more ideas and chapters i get into my mind :) **

It was a beautiful sunny day in pheonix. there were birds chirping in the trees, sun shining through the sky, and just a few clouds blowing in the wind. the grass was beautiful among all the wild flowers. of course kurt and blaine didn't know any of this because they were in an secret corrider underground on their way to meet a king.

Blaine couldn't hold in his smile. of course he didn't want to look desperate either but he couldn't help it, kurt lit up a room like no one else or in this case a corrider. blaine had his own way of saying hi. he gave kurt a quick kiss and grabbed his hand turning to face his father who to his suprise was simply chuckling at the boys.

"what's so funny dad?" blaine asked curious.

"You two! you havent spoken is what? 6 hours? and your already missing each other. boy you remind me of me and your mother at that age!" john said still chuckling

"oh! but im like you right dad? and kurt is mom?"blaine replied.

"Hey! just because i have an armani bag that doesnt make me a girl!" kurt said a little flustered.

"actually blaine if anything you are like your mother all affectionate without words, and kurt is like me having to tell them he loves them because a simple kiss is not enough" john said.

blaine just laughed and held onto kurt's hand if possible even tighter.

they walked hand in hand chatting about football, shopping, songs for the warblers, and new dalton uniform ideas.

"all im saying is that blue with red lining is better than red with blue lining for nationals if we beat out the new directions" blaine said to kurt.

"well i don't know i love rachel and she is very talented but the judges were never expecting velma and roxy!" kurt said smiling

"so am i roxy?" blaine said curiously.

"no blaine your velma! i'm roxy!" kurt said giggling.

"Oh! okay kurt." blaine said laughing "as long as your mine and im yours i dont care which one of us is velma or roxy, harry or sally. i just need kurt and blaine" blaine said with a loving smile.

"so does that mean i can be the incredibally hot blaine?" kurt said giggling.

"only if i can be the incredibally sexy kurt" blaine said with a smile.

both boys fell into a fit of giggles.

"you are by far the biggest goof i have ever met." kurt said trying to stop his giggles.

"But you lo-ove it!" blaine replied still giggling.

both boys evaporated into meaningless fluff conversations and giggles while john anderson walked ahead of them.

_"i have never seen blaine laugh so much since he was a little kid. one day i really must thank kurt for bringing my son back to life again. i've missed him." _john thought to himself as he continued to watch the boys flirt and laugh.

_"i finally beleive the prophecy is true. once the king finds his first and only true love they will be binded together to rule the society." _john continued to think especially when kurt would whisper something into blaine's ear and see blaine double over in laughter and love for the boy he had fallen in love with.

_"the king might find people before his love that he thinks is the one but they will never even start a relationship simply because no one will love the king the way his soulmate does." _the prophecy repeaing in johns mind.

_"but when there is a king with a soulmate of the same sex the war will end and peace will be restored to the kingdom" _john thought again.

_"maybe blaine will be that king."_

the threesome kept walking until they came upon a single wooden door with a lining made of golden leaves. next to the door led the sign. the sign read,

"Path To Mendolia- Palace of the great kings"

blaine grabbed kurts hand once again and looked his father in the eyes with an expression that said

"this is it." blaine said simply with kurt by his side and his father now in front.

"are you boys ready to find out what being a king really means?" john asked opening the door.

kurts mouth dropped but he picked it back up so he could talk.

"DID YOU SAY KING?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey im sorry this is so short but i felt i should give you a little something to think about because its gonna be hard for me to finish the next chapter but i should have it up in the next few days! YAY! anyways enjoy and please review! pretty please with a kurt on top of a blaine! (Not meant to be dirty) anyway enjoy! **

That was it! Kurt Hummel thought he was going insaine. How could all of this happen in one day. first the phone call, then blaine goes missing, a magic braclet appears on his doorstep, he used transportation, he arrived in an underground corrider to a city he has never heard of and now he's A KING?

"BLAINE! i can't handle this! I'm hyperventilating! What does your father mean by KING?" kurt screamed freaking out and started hyperventilating.

"kurt. sweet heart. kurt. CALM DOWN KURT!" blaine said with his hand on kurt's shoulder.

"kurt listen blaine here is the grandson of pang anderson, who is the king of O-O-S-R." John Anderson started to explain.

"The huh? what is the O-O-S-R?" kurt asked confused and calming down a little "and what does it have to do with me?"

"O-O-S-R stands for Organization Of Secret Royals. It is an organization that protects the king and his chosen queen" john anderson explained. "and kurt it has everything to do with you my young boy! you see blaine here is of royal blood and is now the rightfull king." john anderson continued as blaine showed a proud smirk and continued to listen. "now the prophesy states that one day there will be a... well to some it up gay king. when there is all peace is supposed to be restored when he finds his king and they take the thrown" john finished.

"b-but how do you know it's m-me?" kurt asked nervously and blaine grabbed his hand.

"kurt your the only one i ever truly loved." blaine says.

"also kurt our family is very 'special' you see because we only truly fall in love once the prophecy word for word states _"__once the king finds his first and only true love they will be binded together to rule the society." _john anderson started to explain.

"but what about when you liked jeremiah from the gap-attack?" kurt asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"kurt the prophecy also states "_the king might find people before his love that he thinks is the one but they will never even start a relationship simply because no one will love the king the way his soulmate does." _john anderson finished explaining to kurt.

"it's true kurt there's no one who has loved me as much as you do, and i love you even more." blaine said with a loving smile.

"goofball." kurt said with a small giggle. "i love you too!"

"I should hope so!" blaine said tickling kurt's side.

"blaine! stop that!" kurt said laughing.

john anderson watched as the boys continued to laugh and flirt. he knew all along that was fate that they met on the staircase that day (blaine had told him the story only around 50 times after all). they really did remind john of when he and elaine got married except they weren't married... yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey i'm sorry it took a little longer to get this up than usual but its a pretty long chapter and all your questions will be answered. unfortunatley some new questions may pop up because i love cliff-hangers. haha sorry! Also on an IMPORTANT NOTE! : I want to have a special character that kurt and blaine meet on their journey to be kings so i am holding a contest who ever reviews/private messages me the best idea for a character will be given full credit and their character will be put in the novel! okay read on!**

**...**

john anderson walked over to blaine and put his hand on blaine's shoulder. blaine understood that meant it was time for them to walk into mendolia. Kurt grabbed blaine's hand and they walked knowing they could do this together. they walked on the stone path. at the very end of the path was a castle and both boys knew that was their destination without even asking. kurt looked down at his shoes then looked up at blaine worried.

"Oh my god! blaine! i didn't know i was going to meet a king today! look at my outfit! i can't meet a king in these clothes!" kurt said worried.

kurt was dressed in a white t-shirt with black leather pants, a black jacket with ruffles where his shoulders were, a pair of black and white nike sneakers and a black cap with a black rose on it.

"Kurt. you look absolutley adorable and if i have to say it in front of my dad i will! you look downright sexy!" blaine said with a wink and a smile. Kurt face turned bright red and he looked down a little embarassed

"blaine." he giggled still looking down from embarassment.

"kurt you're blushing!" blaine said laughing. then blaine moved his hand under kurt's chin and pulled up so he could see kurt's face.

"any other ways you would like to embarass me in front of your father?" kurt said sarcastically but still smiling so blaine knew he was joking.

"well..." blaine said trying to be seductive "we could..."

"Blaine! stop!" kurt said laughing. blaine was always a little more silly around kurt. even with the other warblers he would try to be calm and collected but kurt was another story.

"come on kurt! you know im joking, but anyway you look amazing and i'm sure the king will love you. i certanley know the king to be does." blaine said smiling and being flirty with kurt.

"Really? that's odd because i have a feeling i'm going to love him if not equally even more!" kurt said holding back a giggle.

"Well then bring." blaine kissed kurt on the right cheeck."it." he kissed his left cheeck. "On!" he kissed kurt on the lips.

kurt tried not to smile through each kiss he got but couldn't help himself. he laughed when blaine finished.

"Oh it's on bitches!" kurt said with a smirk.

"Ooo! Dominant kurt is very sexy." blaine said making kurt blush again.

the boys got to the door of the castle before kurt could even respond. instead kurt just squeezed blaine's hand and they entered the castle. the golden doors opened and a beautiful ten year old girl stood there. she had sunkissed skin, blonde hair, and purple eyes.

"welcome to the manor" she said politley gesturing them in. "my name is gisabelle and if you have any questions you may ask me as i will be your guide for the day."

"she's very polite for her age." blaine whispered to kurt.

"did you see her? she's beautiful." kurt whispered back.

"i know i couldn't stop looking at her purple eyes. do you think they are real?" blaine asked.

"probably meanwhile she couldn't be older than ten, yet she is so pretty and polite." kurt said curiously.

"excuse me prince blaine, prince kurt. please sit down at the table and the king will be with you shortley." gisabelle said pointing to the table.

"thank you very much gisabelle" kurt said smiling.

"but may we ask how do you know the king?" blaine said curiously. gisabelle giggled at the question.

"sorry prince blaine." gisabelle satrted.

"blaine is fine" blaine replyed smiling.

"blaine." gisabelle said with a smile. "the king is my grandfather, it is nice to see you cousin."

"Wait? i am related to you? then wait if i'm a prince that makes you..." blaine started.

"yes blaine i am the young princess." gisabelle finished.

"if you are the princess why don't you take over?" blaine asked curiously

"there are many reasons. one of them being you are older and even if you weren't it wouldnt matter. Blaine you are part of the prophecy as are you prince kurt, that is if you are the prince?" gisabelle asked.

"not yet gisabelle but i'm sure he will be the prince soon." john anderson answered for kurt.

"ok i understand now. blaine if you would please sit here across from the king's seat and kurt you may sit next to blaine." gisabelle said guiding them to their seats.

"will you be joining us gisabelle?"blaine asked smiling.

"Oh no. this is the dining room i am not allowed to sit here unless invited to do so." gisabelle replyed.

"what if we asked you to join us?" kurt asked.

"well in that circumstance i would join you but." gisabelle started.

"gisabelle." blaine said cutting her off. "will you please join us?"

"blaine. are you sure?" gisabelle asked with a worried expression.

"of course! i want to get to know my cousin better." blaine said smiling.

gisabelle took the seat next to the king and smiled at the boys.

"thank you." she said simply.

"anytime you want to talk to us you can. you are family after-all" kurt said smiling.

"really? thank you prince kurt!" gisabelle said grinning.

"kurt is fine, gisabelle" kurt said "so when did you become so proper for a girl of your age?"

"well i've lived in the castle my whole life so i never met kids unless they are royalty like me and even then they are usually still older like you both. i guess i just spent so much time with adults i grew up sooner than other kids my age." she said trying to hide her frown.

"that's not fair to take away your childhood like that." blaine said a little upset. "if they kept you here. why didn't they keep me? there is no way as a baby they knew i way gay so it can't be the prophecy." blaine asked.

"that's were your wrong blaine. as a baby we knew it was you because the prophecy states the chosen one will be the only grandson of the king with black hair instead of golden blonde." gisabelle stated.

"but even if they knew. why wouldn't they keep me here?" blaine asked not fully understanding.

"well blaine. we needed you to meet kurt didn't we?" gisabelle replyed with a smile at kurt who smiled back. blaine just grinned and grabbed kurt's hand.

That next moment was when everything changed for kurt and blaine. they finally relised just how important they must be to the world because at that moment the king walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: We have a winner! i got 1 review with and 2 private messages with a character! I am overwelmed at how great each idea is! for now i am going to give credit to **_**melikeyklaine **_**for their character idea which i loved! I want everyone to meet christopher.**

**...**

The king was a reasonable looking man. he was about 5'7 with sunkissed skin with beautiful blonde hair. the only thing that startled the boys was that the king was blaine's grandfather but he didn't look a day over 25.

"welcome young prince's!" the king said smiling. he sat down next to gisabelle and smiled. "i see we have some gentleman here. did they ask you to join us?"

"yes sir, i would enjoy to stay at the table if you shall allow me to." gisabelle said polightly.

"of course! whatever our guests of honor want." he said grinning.

blaine and kurt were sitting there with a blank expression while the king and gisabelle finished the conversation.

"blaine. i thought you said he was your grandfather?" kurt whispered.

"kurt. he IS my grandfather. how? i have no idea but that is him." blaine replyed.

the king ended his conversation with gisabelle and looked up startled.

"where are my manors! i haven't introduced myself to my own grandson! my name is alexander but you can call me grandfather" he said chuckling. "my grandson. you have grown since you were little."

"i should hope so!" blaine said laughing. "you can just call me blaine, and this is kurt." he said holding kurt's hand.

"kurt hummel, it's nice to meet you your majesty!" kurt said in an overwelming smile he couldn't control.

"kurt, you may call me grandfather too! you are family after-all and from what ive gathered your the soon to be prince." he said smiling back at kurt.

"for as long as blaine will have me sir, i will be there." kurt replyed.

"so... forever i presume?" blaine said smiling at kurt.

"I'm proud in your choice for your ruler." the king said giving a grin to kurt who returned a smile in return.

"so grandfather, may i ask... why do you look like your 25?" blaine asked curiously.

"well my dear boy it's another specialty of our family. you see if you are in the immediate royal family which is only the king, queen, princes, and princesses, you get to a time in your life when you simply don't age." he replyed.

"great so blaine will be handsome till he dies and ill be gray and wrinkly" kurt said laughing.

"oh no kurt, the second you are corinated you are bonded with blaine as the prophecy states so you shall share the same specialties as blaine." the king said to kurt.

"Really? damn blaine i seriously LOVE being your boyfriend" kurt said as a joke giggling.

"i wanted to talk to you about that kurt." blaine replyed.

"about what honey?" kurt asked confused.

"I can't be your boyfriend anymore." blaine said.

"b-but i thought that you loved me and the prophecy said you only lov-" kurt started before he was cut off by blaine.

"you didn't let me finish." blaine said "i cant be your boyfriend anymore because the word boyfriend is too temporary for me and i want to be next to you, hold you, kiss and love you as long as we both shall live." blaine stood up and walked to the side of kurt and kneeled taking a small blue velvet box out of his pocket. he opened the box and a beautiful ring glistened inside. "so kurt elizabeth hummel, will you please do me the incredible honour of marrying me?" kurt stared at blaine speechless. blaine started to look worried "_did i go over the top? does he not like me that much? OH NO! did i rush him into this? oh god im a jackass!" blaine's thoughts started to get the best of him._

"BLAINE OF COURSE I WILL! omg! we have to call so many people! carole finn my dad... oh god my dad What is he gonna say?" kurt said laughing.

"well he will say congrats and welcome to the family." blaine replied.

"how do you know that?" kurt asked.

"because i got his permission, i am a prince after all." blaine smiled.

"god, i love you blaine!" kurt said taking bliane into a tight embrace.

"i love you too kurt. i love you too" blaine said with an uncontrolable smile because he knew close in the future that this amazing person would be his husband.

It was then the golden doors flew open and a small boy stood in the doorway. a young blonde boy with purple eyes, in fact he looked like a boy version of gisabelle. in fact he was a boy version of gisabelle because they were twins.

"Sorry to interupt but i need to speak with grandfather for a moment." the boy replied leading the king out to the hallway.

"who was that?" kurt asked blaine.

"i dont know." blaine replied.

"kurt, blaine, that was a short glimpse of christopher he is my twin brother." gisabelle said.

kurt and blaine would have been suprised but they just couldn't after everything that happened in one day.

It was then that gisabelle fell over in pain. she held onto her shoulder and cried out.

"please, go help! christopher has been stabbed.

kurt and blaine ran out the door even though they were worried about gisabelle's sudden paine and knowing of her brothers problem. they ran out into the hallway to see the king holding christopher in his arms who was screaming in pain.

"please!" the king said "we must get him gisabelle she is the only one who can save him now." they ran back to gisabelle with christopher on blaine's back.

"the second christopher and gisabelle locked hands the jab in christopher's shulder dissapeared.

"touch twins..." blaine said "i learned about rumors of touch twins in mythology class, they feel whatever the other one does when they are apart but together can heal away any of each other's wounds"

"so christopher will be aright? and gisabelle too?" kurt asked still worried.

"they will be back to normal any second now... the question is who stabbed christopher, and why." blaine said curiously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: WOW! i had no idea so many people were reading! i got private messages and reviewsasking me to continue!so my readers continue i shall! back to where we were in this mixed up tale of prince blaine and his kurt.**

**...**

It was literally magic before the boys eyes. a golden light wrapped itself around christopher's shoulder. it wasn't long when the light evaporated and christopher stood up with gisabelle each looking perfect. christopher no longer had tears and neither did gisabelle.

"Christopher!" blaine yelled running for his cousin to pick him up in happiness.

"Gisabelle!" screamed kurt also running to pick her up.

both boys were overwelmed by all of this drama but were just happy to see both children were ok.

"grandfather, who has hurt our beloved christopher?" blaine asked trying to act as much as a prince as possible.

"Blaine, Many people do not even know you excist but they want the crown. they beleive christopher is going to be king since we hid you from the world. if they were to kill the king to be then someone from their family could possibly take over. i am afraid to say this has been the 2nd attempt to kill the young prince this month." the king said with a frown upon his face.

suddenly blaine ducked his head in shame feeling guilty for christopher's pain. if anything happened it would be all blaine's fault.

"Prince blaine i never formally introduced my-self, i am sorry but i needed a word with the king. my name is christopher and i am the eldest of the grandchildren, after you of course. oh but please young rince don't fret my injuries as i was born to protect you." christopher said with a smile.

"i'm so much older, if anything i should be protecting you, not causing you harm" blaine said with tears in his eyes.

kurt grabbed blaines hand and when blaine looked at him kurt could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"blaine." kurt started. "you didn't know, it isn't your fault." kurt said reasurringly.

"prince blaine it is my duty to take the spotlight from you, it's in the prophecy. i am proud to be such a big part in this adventure." christopher said.

blaine knelt and hugged christopher as tight as he could without strangling him.

"blaine... you can call me blaine." blaine said simply.

blaine stood back up and grabbed hold of kurt's hand once again. gisabelle sudenly stepped up to remind them of the tour.

"young princes, i must take you for your grande tour, unfortunatley this happened before we could take the tour, or even eat dinner." gisabelle said polightly.

"gisabelle, why don't you show them their sleeping courters and christopher will bring them their dinner in a little bit." the king said smiling.

"yes grandfather" gisabelle said "follow me your highnesses." gisabelle continued to lead the boys down the corrider until they came upon a spiral staircase. they went up half-way and she stopped. she opened a hidden hole in the wall where a little device with numbers was hidden.

"1-9-9-4" gisabelle said while pressing th buttons on a device. a golden outline of a door apeared and the door opened.

"what do the numbers stand for?" kurt asked.

"1994, it's the year prince blaine, our savior was born." gisabelle replied stepping throught the door.

cue blaine anderson blushing like a rose.

"blaine, your blushing" kurt said mockingly just like blaine did to him earlier, of course this made blaine an even darker shade of red if possible. kurt giggling in response.

"here it is your highnesses." gisabelle said smiling. "christopher will be up soon with dinner, but let me just say welcome to anderson castle."

The boys sat down on the bed together and lets just say you didn't hear a peep coming from their room until christopher knocked on the door.

"excuss me your magesty's but the king has forgotten to turn on the oven so we are have rented out breadsticks in your hometown for a private dinner. you may invite all of your friends but they must not know that you are the future kings." christopher said.

"Yes! i can't wait! everyone was so worried about you blaine! and even better i can introduce you as my fiance not my boyfriend! Oh god blaine! I love you! i'm so excited!" kurt said smiling and jumping on the bed a little.

"well then my dear fiance, shall we call our friends?" blaine asked holding his hand out to kurt.

"yes we shall." kurt said grabbing blaine's hand and being pulled into a kiss. both boys laughed and started calling their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry this took longer than expected! Once again thanks to my beta DarrenCrissIsMyEdwardCullen for well... beta-ing :) enjoy!

Maybe I'll start putting the credits *here*  
>writer: Me, Beta: DarrenCrissIsMyEdwardCullen,and glee belongs to fox.<p>

"It's going to be really hard not telling Mercedes," Kurt said, gazing at his ring.

"Soon enough, everyone will know. Especially when I get a ring, too!" Blaine replied eagerly.

"Why is it that even arrogance looks good on you?" Kurt laughed.

"Because you think I'm sexy!" Blaine said in a low voice, but then fell over in laughter. Kurt turned scarlet and laughed into his hands, which now covered his face.

"How did I wind up with you as a boyfriend?" Kurt said jokingly.

"Offensive!" Blaine said, laughing. "Now, who are we inviting?" He asked Kurt.

"Why don't we just make it simple and say the New Directions and the Warblers," Kurt said simply.

"Wow! No big plans from Kurt? Its a miracle!" Blaine said, stifling a giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny! I'm just really happy that we can all be together again, no matter if there are big plans or not." Kurt replied.

"I think that's adorable! I think you're adorable," Blaine said, smiling. He gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead before walking over to the desk.

"Come back, where are you going?" Kurt said, smiling.

"Well, for starters, we need our cell-phones in order to call our friends, remember?" Blaine said.

~1 hour later~

The boys were at BreadstiX, waiting to see who would be the first to arrive.

"I bet you five bucks Mercedes shows up first" Kurt challenged.

"Oh yeah? Then I bet you five dollars Rachel gets here before Mercedes," Blaine said, giving Kurt an equally challenging stare.

Just then, the door flew open to reveal Mercedes and Rachel, who ran in together... The irony! Blaine just glanced at Kurt, who giggled back.

Mercedes saw them and dragged Rachel over to the table.

"You better stand up and hug me, white boy!" Mercedes said, smiling at Kurt.

"Cedes." Kurt said, going to hug her.

"What? No love for me?" Blaine said with his puppy-dog pout.

"Blaine! Of course!" Mercedes said, giving Blaine a hug as well.

"Well, as the leader of New Directions, I feel it is my obligation and duty to say to Kurt that although it has be-" Rachel started.

"Just give me a hug, Rachel," Kurt said, cutting her off but with a warm smile she couldn't refuse.

"Hey Rachel, I'll take what Kurt got." Blaine said, laughing and hugging Rachel in return.

The four of them sat down in the middle of the tables that were pushed together to fit the huge group.

One by one, everyone started to slowly show up starting with Tina, Mike, Santana, Puck, and so on. Unfortunately, there was an exam going on at Dalton so only Wes, David and Reed from the Warblers could come.

It was a really enjoyable dinner, especially for Kurt and Blaine, who hadn't heard from everyone in a while since the whole Kings business.

They had the whole restaurant to themselves, and they enjoyed it with laughs and stories amongst their friends. At one point, they almost blew their cover when Rachel asked, "How did you boys get the restaurant to yourselves?"

"Well, Rachel you definitely have some pull with things when you're a-" Blaine started before getting jabbed by Kurt in the stomach.

"When you're a what?" Rachel asked.

"When you're a-a nephew of a top employee." Blaine stuttered.

"Wow Kurt, a charming boyfriend, and he has connections!" Mercedes joked.

"So, Hummel, is he trying to get all up in your pants?" Santana said.

"SANTANA!" Kurt said, blushing.

"That's silly, why would a dolphin need pants?" Brittany asked.

"Did she just call you a dolphin?" Blaine asked.

"Long story," Artie called from across the table.

The really awkward conversations just continued from there all the way to "Kurt dressed like Lady Gaga." Kurt, of course, was never going to share that one with Blaine but it had obviously come out anyway.

Soon, it was almost ten and everybody had to start heading home. One by one all their friends left, leaving Kurt and Blaine.

"How was it?" Kurt asked.

"Adorable." Blaine said, smiling.

"What?" Kurt replied, confused.

"Oh, sorry, I thought we were still talking about you as a Cheerio," Blaine giggled.

"Jerk," Kurt said, turning pink and punching Blaine in the arm.

"But you love me for it," Blaine replied sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

"Yeah, I do" Kurt giggled.

Kurt and Blaine jumped in the car and went back on their way to the castle


End file.
